Ask the Xmen!
by Jean Marie Darkholme
Summary: Are you curious? Do you wanna know what goes on in the x-mansion? Well! Here's a story that'll make sure your questions will be answered.Your most/least favorite character will answer it for you and special guest/s will appear every now and then XD!
1. First start of Chaos!

**Hiyyah! This is my shot on a humor fic.**

**Inuyasha: **Aww great, this'll be a disaster...

**Shut up you! Anyway, here's my first humor fic! Please read and review.**

**My disclaimer that says I don't own anything disintegrated into ash when Pyro thought it would be funny to use it to start the fire for the brotherhood camp out. Unfortunately, he set the entire neighborhood on fire.**

* * *

**Ask the X-men!**

**Live at the X mansion, here's your host...JEAN MARIE!**

Camera man focuses on a girl with black hair and violet streaks wearing a "Cupcakes are just ugly muffins" t-shirt and pants. "Hello everyone and welcome to **"Ask the X-men"! I am your host, Jean Marie."**

"How did you get in our mansion?" Scott asked as he awkwardly stared at the camera and light crew that invaded their living room.

"**That is not important! ANYWAY, I am here to guide all the viewers in their own curiosities that goes on with the X-men themselves like Is Jean secretly a dominatrix?"**

"WHAT? Where the hell did you get that idea?" Jean questioned as everyone in the room turned and looked at her.

"Well, she does seem to show that kind of attitude...I mean, she bosses everyone around." Kitty snickered followed by the rest of the group.

"Shut up, kitty!" Jean growled as she tried to fling the boom audio at her but it didn't work.

"**Hey! Don't use my equipment as a weapon! Do you know how much those boom things cost? Besides, I made sure Nakago here will counter your abilities..."** the authoress said as she pointed at the blonde-haired blue eyed man beside her.  
"O...kay? What are you doing here anyway?" Scott asked as the rest of the students crowded the living room.

"**Ugh! Look, Xavier signed a contract that states ****you**** meaning the X-men will have to answer any and every answer given by the lovely reviewers. Of course, it is only a minimum of three questions per chapter so you're safe." **The author sighed as she rolled her eyes at him while pulling out a contract.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that the Professor sold us...**again**?" Rogue exclaimed angrily as she glared at the authoress and the contract.

"**Yes! Now, here's Dark-hearted Angel99's question...**

_Wow this is unusual...Anyway, is Rogue still in love with Scott or not? Will Gambit be in this fic and for the girls, are you guys planning to do a siren reunion? Thanx!"_

Rogue sighed, "No, I am not **in** love with Scott anymore. Now, I see him as a big annoying and tight ass brother..."

"But Rogue, who are you _in love_ now?" Bobby grinned but Rogue just punched him in the jaw.

"**HEY! No New Mutants! Get out! Go on now, get!"** The authoress yelled as the new mutants were pushed out willingly courtesy of Nakago.

"You know, we're still part of the x-men..." Jubilee sulked,**"I don't give a flying fudoodle if you guys are part of the marines! Shoo!"**

"**As for the second question...Yes, Gambit will appear here as soon as he gets back from steal−I mean "borrowing" the hope diamond from the Smithsonian. Girls, will you please answer..."**

"No, we are not planning to do a reunion since it takes up a lot of our personal time and it was against the law." Jean answered.

"Wait a sec, YOU GUYS WERE THE BAYVILLE SIRENS!" Logan shouted angrily

"Wait didn't you know?" Kitty asked, "I mean Scott and Kurt knew...Heck, maybe the Professor knew too!"

Logan growled and held onto the arm rest which cracked under his grip, everyone flinched in pain, "You...girls...are...doing...an...early...danger...room...session..for a month..." he said between growls

"Whoa! Hold up! That was a year ago! We're getting punished for something that happened **A YEAR AGO!**" Rogue complained

"Do you prefer cleaning the jet for six months instead?" Logan glared which caused the complaining girls (Jean, Kitty, Rogue) to quiet down.

"**Uhhh...Sorry for blowing your cover. Anyway! Here's BlueAutumn89's questions:**

_**1. For the X-boys, did you guys ever had a crush on Rogue?**_

**Well?"**

"Uhhh..." "Well you see..." "I don't even like my sister like that! Gross!" were the answers heard from Logan, Scott and Kurt. Before the questions continued, an explosion was heard in the kitchen followed by screams of pain and terror.

"**What the hell is happening?"** And through the kitchen door, the infamous Brotherhood appeared. **"Well, it seems we have some special guests...Although, I did not ask them to come. YET!"**

"Great...First, a weirdo breaks into our mansion, now the bozos join in." Scott sighed. The authoress glares at him which shuts him up.

"Whoa! What's with all the cameras and lights? Are we in some prank show?" Pietro remarked as he posed in front of the camera. **"Nakago, will you please?"**The man nodded and the speed demon was suddenly throw across the wall into the other room(1).

"Why is there a camera crew in your living, Summers? Are they here to shoot your stupidity take place?" Lance scoffed.

"For your information, Alvers. This is a show to help the public know more about the X-men's life experience..." Scott shot back

"The professor sold you out again, didn't he?" Fred asked

"Yeah, he did" Jean sighed as she shook her head.

"HA! Like the people would want to know stuff about you guys! You're the most boring group **ever!**" Pietro remarked as he walked back to the living room flinching. "What are you yahoos doing here anyway?" Rogue growled

"Well, we were bored and there was nothing on TV so we chose to bother you guys!" Toad said as he tried to approach the host but was thrown−err, pushed away by an invisible force. "Oww! That hurts! Who is that guy anyway?" Toad asked as he glared at the blonde man.

"That's her bodyguard." Kitty pointed at the authoress who sat cross-legged at waved at them.

"Wait, Where's Pyro and Wanda?" she asked as the two other members weren't there.

"Well, Love-muffins locked herself in her room after the cereal fight and Pyro said something about bothering that ice dude or was it torturing? I wasn't sure..." Toad answered as screams erupted from the upstairs followed by explosions and shattering.

"Why do I have a feeling that Beast and Chuck left just to avoid this catastrophe?" Logan sighed as chaos began to start.

"**Hey! Where's Storm? I didn't see her today?"**

"She left to visit her sister today...although, I think she knows this'll **happen!**" Logan yelled as a fist fight broke out between Lance and Scott followed by a fight between Rogue, Jean and Blob who was eating most of there food. Toad left and went to annoy Kurt while Kitty was arguing with Pietro and was trying to land a punch on the speed demon.

**"Why do we even bother? Seriously, I could be doing other things than this..."** The authoress sighed as she pulled the camera man to a safer place.

**"Alright, you know the drill. Just review and ask your questions! Just up to three, okay?"** She looks back and sees the chaos happening behind her **"I'll make sure the others will suffer−I mean appear here for your delight! Thank you and goodnight!" **

* * *

**Whoo! This was tiring to write and I'm sorry Goddessofthenight01 but I didn't get to type your question. Don't worry, I'll add them next time! Promise! **

**1. Nakago is from an anime I saw many years ago. Practically, he is a psychokinetic who can manipulate chi on any object. **

**Alright! Don't be afraid to ask question, kay? See ya!**


	2. Let's answers some questions!

**Hello People of the Fiction world! Thanks for giving my story a chance!**

Inuyasha: Ha! The only reason they read your story was because they were BORED!

**Shut up! Anyway, here's another saga of ****Ask the X-men!**

_J.M.- jean Marie_

**Let's answers some questions!**

After the destruction of the living room due to the fighting and craziness, the show was **forced** to move to another location within the mansion.

"**Hello everyone! And welcome back to our show 'Ask the X-men'. Right now, we are doing our interviews here in the rec room since the living room is under reconstructions and will be under further notice." **J.M. explained as she sat comfortably on a new plush chair.

"How the hell did you get in this _time_?" Scott grunted as he face-palmed his face and shook his head.

"**I had Gambit to blow up the gates..."** The authoress pointed at the Cajun thief smirking handsomely at the camera. **"Gambit, stop hogging the camera!"** she yelled.

"What can I say? Remy be a ladies man..." Gambit replied as he sleeked his hair back and winked at Rogue who just rolled her eyes and snarled.

"Alright, now the mystery of the charred gate is solve. I just gotta ask..._Why in the world are __**they**__ here?_" Scott asked as he glared at the Brotherhood minus Wanda.

"Excuse me? _**We**_ were **invited**by Jean Marie here, isn't that right JM?" Pietro remarked as he tried keyword:** tried** to stand next to her but was unfortunately thrown once again by Nakago.

"Oh God, no wonder Logan high-tailed out of here earlier..." Jean grumbled as another wall was demolished. "Lance, for the last time! Pete and I are just friends! Ugh!" Kitty argued as she and Lance walked in the rec room. "Then why was _he_ in your room and why is _his_ lips touching yours?" Lance yelled angrily as he sent a small quake inside the room.

"Alvers, knock it off!" Scott shouted

"Lance, please! We are still re-building the living room!" Jean sighed but before Scott and the other could beat up Lance, Nakago levitated him off the ground and hung him on the ceiling.

"**ALRIGHT! Before Lance here decides to bury us alive, not that I'm not going to be saved, but here's our first question from Goddessofthenight01. She asks, **_**Hello everyone! Here's our three questions: **__one, Does Forge have a crush on Storm? Two, why did Rogue kiss gambit when she was possessed by Mesmero? Third, is Jean attracted to Logan in anyway at all? Thanks for answering!_**Well, where the hell is Forge? We need the dweeb to answer...Nakago, please bring him here. Anyway, Rogue if you would please."**

"Like you said, I was _**possessed**_" Rogue gritted her teeth and glared at everyone venomously especially at the grinning Remy.

" **NO!** Logan is **WAY** too old for me!" Jean denied as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"I don't know, Red. Lately, you and Logan are getting _closer_ than ever..."Lance snickered as he struggled to get himself down. All of a sudden a roll of electrical cord began to wrap itself around Lance.

"Wow, that Nakago guy is really powerful and he's not even here!" Fred commended as he ate a huge bucket of popcorn and drank a whole bottle of soda.

"Hey! Who said you could eat our food?" Bobby complained as well as Sam, Ray and Kurt. They turned to look at Jean Marie who just sat there with a bored expression.  
**"Don't look at me, If you wanna try to take the food from him then be my guest..."**

The boys sighed and just left the Blob alone who was ready to defend the food he had in his possession. A minute later, Nakago returned with Forge floating behind him.

"What is the meaning of this? Why was I kidnapped? And Who is this person? And Why am I in the mansion and How did he even break in my house? And where−"

**"Just shut up and answer this question!" **J.M. rolled her eyes at him as Nakago dropped him down to the ground not-so gently. Forge reads the question and blushes furiously.

"Well...I−I−I...am not s-s-sure w-what you m-mean..." He stuttered as he rub the back of his head.

"Alright goddess, that answers your question if Forge has a crush on Storm! WHICH IS **TRUE!** NEXT QUESTION!" Pietro stated as he zoomed in front of the camera wearing a silver suit and grinning like an idiot.

"**Nakago, if you would please...?" **JM sighed as Nakago encased Pietro in an invisible bubble and threw him out of the window.

"You'd think by now, He would've learned not to stand so close in front of the camera..." Todd snickered as all of them laughed.

"**Hey, where's Pyro?"**

"We locked him inside a freezer." Bobby grinned as he and Amara high-fived each other.

"Wait, what for Amara?" Jean asked incredulously.

"Well, he burned our front lawn again and made a note that says, 'Will you go out with me?' so I teamed with Bobby and locked him inside our big freezer in the garage." Amara said as she smiled while tossing her hair back.

"**Oh well whatever, anyway. Here's X-Chick303: **_First of all, let there be new mutants! second. Here's my question. Is Pietro so vain that he wears make-up? And does Xavier know that he has an evil twin?_ **Fine, I allowed some of the new mutants to join, happy?"**

"Actually, it **is** true that Pietro is _**so **_vain that he has make-up on **all the time**." Lance answered happily as he continued to dangle from the ceiling.

"He even wears make-up in his sleep." Todd added as he grinned evilly as he pulled out a photo and showed everyone else in the room.

"Wait, what? The Professor does? Since when?" Scott asked as he looked at Jean Marie who just shrugged at him.

"**Hey, don't look at me. I don't know anything about that..."** JM replied as she rolled her eyes and leaned against her seat.

"That's impossible! The professor doesn't have a twin and if he did he would've told us." Jean reasoned. The others thought about it for a moment and agreed with her.

"**Suckers..." **J.M. grumbled to herself and continued on, **"Here's 3Blue3moon3: **_Scott, are you really that slow or did you know that Rogue was crushing on you? Gambit, how do you feel about Rogue crushing on Scott. Don't hold back :)_** You heard the man/woman...ANSWER!"**

"I am **not **slow! I just...didn't know that...Rogue..._had_ a crush on...me.."Scott grumbled as his flustered in embarrassment.

"Oh sure, Summers. You did** not **know!**"** Lance said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Remy is just fine with it. I'm sure chere was just _possessed_ during those times too." Remy answered calmly with a smile while his left eyes twitched.

"Actually, Rogue wasn't possessed. She **did** have a crush on Scott. Heck, she used to have a photo of him in her ack!" Bobby tried to continue on but he is being strangled by Rogue. Jean and Kitty pulled Rogue away from Bobby while Remy jumps across the table and attacks Scott by throwing his charged cards at him. Scott tried to blasts one them off but ended up blowing another wall and wrecking the TV. The New Mutants plus some of the brotherhood hid inside Nakago's protective bubble however, since Lance was outside of the bubble he was not saved and so was Pietro who ran back in again.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"**Due to the chaos that erupted, we are now doing the show outside of the mansion." **JM explained as she and the rest who were protected by the force field lounged around the pool.

"I can't believe Scott was stupid enough to blast one of Gambit's cards!" Todd smiled "I guess those danger room sessions are worthless!"

"And the fact that Pyro manage to break free from the fridge added to the damage..." Roberto groaned

"How did he even done it?" Jubilee wondered as she and the girls sun bathe on the lounge chairs.

"Who knows? With Pyro, it's best not to question things.." Fred told them as he set a bandaged Lance on another lounged chair.

"Mmm-hmmm.." Lance mumbled as he carefully scooted his back to the recliner. Pietro was sitting next to him and was also bandaged as well as Scott. Remy, however, only received a black eye and broken nose from the punch that Rogue gave him.

"**Alright since the three idiots can't talk, somebody has to speak for them. Got it?"** JM said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. **"Here's our next reviewer: Rhodopis97! And they asks, **_hey, so if gambits here I would like to know if belladonna knows where he is, and for everyone in the mansion, what is your favorite show?_**"**

"Remy, who is Belladonna?" Rogue asked calmly as she cracked her knuckles and balled her fists.

"Oh..uh...See, Remy wanted to tell chere that...Remy used to be engaged...to Belladonna.." Remy replied as he slowly inched away from Rogue. "Désolé chere, s'il vous plait ne pas tuer Remy... (1)"Remy begged but Rogue punched him in his other eye and knocked him out.

"**Oh well, he'll be back and to answer your question, here's Pyro." **

"Nah, I don't think the Sheila knows where he is. She still must be hunting him over in Europe or something." Pyro answered as he played with his new lighter that looks like one of Logan's.

"Pyro, stop playing with that!" Jean snapped at him, "My favorite show is Pretty Little Liars, Gossip Girls and Glee."

"Me too! Oh my god! Did you know that Alison may still be alive!" Kitty proclaimed

"I know! I mean, who else could be sending those text messages to them!" Jubilee grinned as well as Amara and Rahne.

"And don't you hate Georgina for blackmailing Serena?" Kitty told them as she jumped up and down in her.

"**Whatever...NEXT!"** JM grumbled as she sneered at the giggling girls except for Rogue.

"My favorite show is Criss Angel's Mind Freak and True Blood..." Rogue answered as she rolled her eyes at the girls.

"Eek! I Love BILL! I totally love him in season one and two!" Kitty squealed

"My favorite is Man v. Food and George Lopez!" Kurt answered ecstatically as he dangled upside down from the balcony.

"Scott likes Friends and Fraser..." Jeans answered as she smiled at him. Lance started laughing painfully while Pietro was wheezing but he was actually laughing too. Meanwhile, Scott just glared at them.

"We like to watch The deadliest warrior, Robot chicken and Scare Tactics!" Ray exclaimed while Sam, Ray and Bobby who had a neck brace agreed with him.

"I like to watch Avatar: The Last Airbender and Family Guy. " Jamie answered as he tried to do some kung fu miserably.

"**Since Remy here is knocked out, who knows what he likes to watch?"** most of them shook their heads because no one knows what he really likes to watch.

"**Alright then, next question since the adults are absent for the moment. Here's blackberryhunttress:**_ Okay, interesting take on things. But my first question does include Bobby so please don't let Pyro kill him yet. Ok so here goes:_

_1. What if say, in an alternate universe where the couples don't make ANY sense, Bobby and Rogue did date- what would this universe's Rogue, Bobby, and Our favorite Ragin' Cajun's reaction be? (Mainly asking this for Remy's disgusted reaction)_

_2. Logan, why haven't you done more to be involved in X-23, or Laura's, life? You're virtually her dad and she's out there all alone! Jeez! ( otherwise I have no problems with you man, you're awesome.)_

_3. Rogue, (since you're awesome also) what would be your theme music for your life, one that defines who you are?_

_If you can get past the first one with this group, I'll be impressed! Good luck!_** Uh... Rogue...Bobby, you're reactions?"**

Rogue looked shocked and was speechless while Bobby was blushing furiously as he fiddled with his fingers. It was at the same moment when Remy woke up from his short-coma, "Damn, what hit Remy...?" Remy grumbled as he rubbed his new right black eye. Jean Marie smiled evilly at him and handed him a copy of the question.

"_MERDE!_ That is the most repulsive thing I have ever read! There is no way in heaven nor hell that ma chere, Rogue will ever fall for an _perdant_ like him!" Remy ranted "Remy be _damned_! Remy be a better man than−"

"**ALRIGHT! We got it!"** JM screamed angrily **"Before Remy decides to beat up Bobby, we should move on to the next question."** Remy had this murderous look on his eyes as he grinned evilly.

"Are you kidding? Laura broke inside the mansion, AGAIN!" Ray said as he threw his hand up.

"It didn't help that Logan just stood there and watched as we get our butts kicked the second time..."Bobby grumbled as he struggled to breathe in his neck brace.

"How much you wanna bet that Logan called her up to get our ass kicked?" Roberto sighed as they all recalled the incident.

"Laura left us a week ago to search for someone..." Jean continued to answer the second question "We guessed that she's still after HYDRA..."

"**Okay, then the last question...Rogue?"**

"My theme music? Are you serious?" Rogue asked as she rolled her eyes.

"**Just answer the question..."** JM sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I guess 'Alone I break' by Korn will do..." Rogue answered as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Why that song?" Kurt wondered "I mean, there are other songs out there..."

"Ooh! How about Christina Aguilera's Fighter?" Kitty suggested

"Or how about 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson?" Ray asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What? Just saying..."

"How could it be THAT song? She doesn't even have Hazel eyes, moron!" Bobby argued which earned him a glare from Remy.

"How would you know about that, _hommes_?" Remy asked darkly as he narrowed his eyes at Bobby.

"Yeah! How would you know, Bobby?" Pyro remarked, "I thought you're into guys?"

"**PYRO, SHUT UP! I AM NOT GAY!**"Bobby snapped as he cracked his neck turning at him.

"I mean, you have this things under your bed and−"

"Pyro, if you do not shut up...I'LL COVER YOU IN ICE!" Bobby cut him off as he grabbed on the glass table and turned it into ice.

"**Ugh! Next set of questions" **JM grumbled as she leaned back to her recliner while drinking lemonade.

"Hey! What about us? Aren't anyone asking us?" Todd asked

"**No." **JM answered in monotone **" Anyway here's Indigo-Night-wisp and they ask:**_ Ooooh, Indy loves dese!_

_Okay, number one, 'cause Indy loves Kurt: What is your favorite thing to grab with your tail?_

_Number two, 'cause Ash is best mates with St. John: Have you ever set anybody's hair on fire?_

_Number three, 'cause Romy is freaking awesome: How long until you two tell everyone that you are together? ('Cause you are. You know you are.)_

"Aww, Thanks Indie..." Kurt smiled and continued on, "I like to grab food with my tail especially when breakfast is busy and also, the TV remote!"

"Cool! Some Sheila likes me!" Pyro exclaimed as he created a double of himself out of fire, "Yeah, I set someone's hair on fire before! Heck, I burned off Mag's eyebrows a lot of times!"

"Do we have a new student here? Who's Romy?" Ray asked as he looked at Jean who just shrugged.

"**It's a nickname for Rogue and Remy..."** JM replied as she grinned like a Cheshire cat. Meanwhile, Remy was doing the same thing and had put his arms around Rogue who pushed him into the pool.

"Look, Swamp rat and I are **NOT** together! And will **NEVER ** be until I am breathing!" Rogue snapped at the paper.

"Calm down, Rogue. I'm sure those times where you wrote Remy's name repeatedly in your notebook doesn't mean a thing." Kitty snickered but stopped once Rogue gave her a murderous look.

"Rogue and Remy sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-Ack!" Todd sang but Rogue got a hold of him and started strangling him. Jean pulled her away and placed her on the other side of the pool along with Sam, Jubilee Rahne and Amara.

"**Finally! Our last one! After this I'm gonna ask Forge to make a machine that can get Red Witch to appear here in our show! Anyway, here's Scott has a pole up his ass."** JM said as the others except Scott started laughing.

"Thmmm...smmm trum!" Lance exclaimed as he fell out of his chair laughing while Pietro started wheezing again and Bobby was struggling to laugh and breathe at the same time.

"**Okay, it's funny but let's go on with the questions:** _okay here are mine_

_how long is the pole up Scott's ass?_

_has Kurt ever wondered about Beast being his father? (after all both of them are blue and fuzzy)_

_is red really Jean's natural hair colour?_**"**

"Oh! Oh! Let me answer!" Todd said as he raised his hand.

"N-no...I-I-I w-w-wanna a-answer..." Bobby laughed while struggling to breathe. Scott mumbled something under his bandage that could be translated as: I do not have a pole in my butt.

"Sorry, Scott..." Jean giggled "But they do have a point!" then she clutched her stomach and laughed uncontrollably.

"**Okay! Stop! That is so mean and true but let's move on to the next question please!"** Everyone relaxed and stopped laughing although some of the brotherhood are still snickering.

"Actually, I did." Kurt answered "But then we ruled it out since Mr. McCoy doesn't even know who my mother was back then."

"Excuse me! This is my natural hair colour!" Jean snapped, "Why won't people stop asking?"

"Gee, you wonder why?" Todd said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean...no one has that hair colour except you." Kitty agreed

"Well, it's **natural!**" Jean snapped at them.

"I don't know, there was a box of hair coloring in the trash I found yesterday.." Bobby snickered "and they were **red**."

"Bobby, I suggest you shut up before that neck brace of yours start getting **tight**!" Jean remarked as she glared at him.

"**Alright! Before another fight breaks out and wrecks some of my stuff...Thank you for reading and reviewing! Also, I got Forge to build a machine to kidna−I mean invite Red Witch here for the next chapter!"** Jean M. exclaimed as she stood up from her seat followed by Nakago.

"Who is Red Witch anyway? What's so special about her?" Amara asked

"**Well...Just be here for the next segment!" **Jean M. snapped **"Anyway, please review your questions and don't be afraid to asks anything. I promise I'll try to get Wanda, Logan or anybody else to be here for your questions! Until next time on '****Ask the X-men!'****"**

"Wait, how am I gonna build the machine anyway?" Forge asked worriedly as he looked out of the window

"**I don't know and don't care! Just find away!" **Jean M. growled as she had Nakago throw him back inside the mansion.

"Wait, Is the show over?" Fred asked, "Do we get to come back next week?"

"**Sure, if **_**some**_** of you don't start a fight then yeah. Oh! Can you tell Wanda that if she doesn't come she'll be dragged here? Thank you."** She smiled evilly as she hold onto Nakago's arm and disappeared in a mist.

"Okay, time for you bozos to get out of here..." Rogue said as she pulled Pietro out of the lounge chair and threw him towards Blob who managed to catch him. Pietro yelped in pain and mumbled curses at her.

"You don't have to throw us out, yo!" Todd grumbled as he hopped out of the chair and proceeded to walk out.

"Wait, let me show you this new trick!" Pyro exclaimed as he created a big firebird which set the entire backyard on fire.

"PYRO! YOU IDIOT! YOU BURNED OUR BACKYARD!"Kitty shouted as she held onto Lance and phased him out of the fire.

"Now, I know why the adults always leave..." Jean grumbled as she controlled the water from the swimming pool to douse off the fire

"I can't wait 'til the adults come back and suffer with us..." Rogue grunted as she and some of the others went inside for cover.

**Thanks for reading! And I hope I didn't disappoint. Although, just tell me what you think! Don't forget, review and ask up to three questions! Red witch will be appearing soon! See ya!**

1._ I'm sorry dear, please don't kill Remy._ That's what it meant *wink*


End file.
